


Awesome as I want to be

by Sourcherrymagiks



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Friendship is Magic, Idiots in Love, M/M, Musicals, Singing, Watford Eighth Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourcherrymagiks/pseuds/Sourcherrymagiks
Summary: I’m torn between wanting to lick it and wanting to be out of what is about to become a very uncomfortable situation. I mean a more uncomfortable situation then having random magic appear on your skin. I’m living a charmed and fucked up life.The My Little Pony Musical Crack fic that really no one asked for.ForBeebecause she is everything.Playlist
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	Awesome as I want to be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WarriorBeeoftheSea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorBeeoftheSea/gifts).



> Thank you so much [Sconelover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sconelover/pseuds/sconelover) For beta’ing 💕💕💕

**Baz**

He’s muttering and slamming. 

I am _trying_ to sleep. 

When he stomps close enough to my bed I seize his wrist and pull him on top of me. 

“Fuck’s sake Baz, I’m ...” I cover the end of his sentence in kisses. Which he enthusiastically returns. I don’t know why he got out of the wrong side of bed this morning but it is a situation that is well within my power to remedy.

It has been an interesting truce. Full of unlikely developments. I am in no position to complain. 

At first I only register the dull itch in my hip. But then it starts burning and I absently rub at it. 

Simon moves like lightning, pulling off the covers and wrestling my pyjamas off my hip.

We haven’t.

We don’t.

I.

“Fuck. You too.” 

I follow his stare down to the spreading tattoo across my hip. It’s a purple star surrounded by tiny silver stars. It looks ridiculous. Urgh. 

“Wait what do you mean Snow, ‘me too’?” I ask. 

He responds by pulling his own pyjamas down and I honestly don’t think I can breathe. Has he got even the slightest idea what he is doing to me?

Across his freckled hip is a similar tattoo of a blazing sun in orange and yellow. It looks stunning. I’m torn between wanting to lick it and wanting to be out of what is about to become a very uncomfortable situation. I mean a _more_ uncomfortable situation then having random magic appear on your skin. I’m living a charmed and fucked up life. 

I barely finish the thought before it happens. His eyes flick over my stomach to the skin he’s exposed. Then down to his own belly. 

We’ve gone from lazy morning snog to Chosen One on a mission to being half naked and very tense. 

The air between us is thick and syrupy. His breath is hot and his fingers are burning the skin on my waist. 

“Sorry, I should have asked, I needed to see, not that, I mean, fuck Baz.” He ultimately bails out of the sentence just before it explodes. 

“I don’t mind Snow, I want to...”

It’s my turn not to finish as he smashes his mouth into mine. His kisses are desperate and sloppy, his hands are all over my back and in my hair. I risk a hand on his naked arse and he groans. 

I do want him to. 

He can never know how much.

**Knock knock**

“Baz, Snow, we’ve got a problem.”

I have never been quite this close to murdering Dev before. I should have thrown him in the moat years ago. I should have drained him dry. I should have sent him to the fairies. 

**Simon**

For. Fuck’s. Sake. 

I mean, you know you are in for a day and a half of trouble when you wake up with a magical tattoo on your hip but it’s been a rollercoaster and it’s not even nine am yet.

I cannot believe that I just took his clothes off like that. It’s all too new to go around assuming you can, you know.

I wasn’t thinking straight though. (Ha ha, I know alright?) I’m not thinking straight now. I want to keep doing this though. 

I do not want to deal with bloody Dev and Niall. They probably don’t want to deal with me either. Merlin, this is rock bottom. 

I roll off Baz incredibly unwillingly and try to hide the effect that the half naked snogging has had on me as I stand up. Baz is doing the same I think. I mean I think he is. Merlin, I cannot think about this right now. I pull a sweater on and go towards the door, only realising far too late that it is Baz’s Watford football hoodie. 

“Baz.” Dev takes a step back when I open the door. I dunno if it’s in fear or shock. He clocks the sweatshirt straight away and raises an eyebrow at me. He looks like Baz-- if Baz had been left by a radiator and had melted a bit. 

“What?” There’s no point pretending manners with these twats. 

“Don’t ‘what’ me Snow, what spell have you fucked up now? If I want a tattoo I’ll get my own, thank you,” Dev is practically spitting. 

“B-b-b-both of you?” Fuck. Fucking fuck. Fuck. 

“Yes B-B-B-Both of us,” he mocks and I’m itching to punch his mushy stupid face. But Baz appears behind me and puts a possessive hand on my waist. Oh. 

“I’ll thank you to keep a civil tongue in your head when you are speaking to my boyfriend Dev. We will meet you in the dining hall when we’ve had a chance to dress and then we can discuss this little issue.” Baz issues his command and they just trot off. No question. 

His voice when he get all posh like that is, well, is fucking delicious innit? 

I let him drag me back into the room and into his arms. 

“Was that okay? I know we hadn’t discussed telling anyone but you were in that shirt--” He toys with the hem-- “and I didn’t want them to think that I was just fucking you.”

I’m glad he’s holding me because the combination of him giving a shit what his friends think of me and the casual way he’s talking about fucking is too much.

“Baz.” I’m embarrassed by how desperate I sound. “We have to go sort this shit and I want to talk and stuff but not now, but I, I’m glad you did.”

He presses a kiss into my curls and goes into the bathroom. I chuck some clothes that don’t obviously belong to my boyfriend on. (My boyfriend. Baz is my boyfriend.) 

**Baz**

I cannot believe I just did that. I cannot believe I just did that. 

He did start it with the whole ripping my clothes off thing but I didn’t have to claim him like some cave gay. He said it was alright though. I can’t second guess all day. 

When we are dressed we walk towards the dining hall and I push what must be the last of my luck by brushing my hand against his hand, curling my little finger around his little finger. He takes my hand without hesitation and smiles over at me. 

I melt. 

I should be concerned about the magic in my skin. I should be concerned about solving my mother’s murder. I should be concerned about the Humdrum. What I’m actually concerned about is how soon I can get Simon out of his clothes again. 

I’m still processing what I saw this morning. What he saw this morning. The feel of my skin against his.

Is this why Agatha looked perpetually fucked off while she was dating Simon? Because being cockblocked by destiny is tedious. 

Dev and Niall are sitting with Penny and Agatha when we join them. Simon sits so close to me he might as well be in my lap. There is a disappointing lack of shock and awe at our entrance. I assume that Dev already ruined the element of surprise. 

“Arse tats, really Simon? How did you do it?” Bunce wags a bit of toast at Simon and I suddenly feel very defensive. I’m about to launch into a tirade about how utterly unfair it is to blame him for everything when Trixie bounds in with Keris and plonks herself on the table. 

“Wasn’t him this time,” she squeaks in her abrasive cutesy voice. 

“How do you know?” Bunce can barely keep her disdain down. 

“Because Penelope, Simon knows I’m a pixie and so he wouldn’t have aimed at me. Keris and I ended up with a half each because it sort of bounced.” 

Simon looks stunned. Someone just credited him with knowing enough about magic to differentiate between spells that pixies are resistant to and those that are not.

Bunce snorts. “I love Simon but he absolutely would not know that, Trixie.” 

“He would though, because I helped him revise it last year when you were all caught up with your American.” Simon is nodding as she says it and I think I might be as shocked as Bunce. She’s muttering something under her breath about Simon having too many friends and looking bitter. Trixie reaches over and ruffles Simon’s hair like he’s a pet (like I want to).

Instead of snarling at her I address the whole group. “Has anyone got any other ideas about what might be going on, now that blaming Snow is off the table?” I give his thigh a squeeze and he moves imperceptibly closer.

“You are joking right?” Agatha's voice is cool and bored. Everyone turns their attention to her and she shakes her beautiful head at us like we are silly children. “For reasons unknown we are under some sort of _My Little Pony_ spell. Penny has apples all over her arse so I would guess she is Applejack. I’m Rarity of course. Nothing but diamonds for me.” No one acknowledges this terrifying statement. We all just sit with our mouths open. 

It is ringing some very colourful bells in my head. I have a horrible dreamlike flashback of watching this cartoon with Mordy. 

“No? No one? What symbols do you and Keris have?” She demands of Trixie. 

“Rainbows!” They say it in unison practically bouncing with energy. 

“Rainbow Dash, I should have known.” Her laugh has an edge of evil in it that makes me like her more than I ever have before. “Dev and Niall, do you have balloons and butterflies?” 

Bunce is dying. Simon is practically crying through the laughter and I cannot prevent a gurgle of laughter from escaping. Balloons and butterflies. What is happening? They don’t seem fazed, though. Dev stands up to show us in spite of the protests and eye covering and gagging noises. Half of his arse is out before Niall pulls him back down into his lap. Oh. I see. 

“Dev Grimm, I would have picked you as Pinkie Pie and you make a delightful Fluttershy Niall.”

The lack of reaction to the whole snuggly giggle thing they have going on makes me think I might not have been paying as much attention to my friends this year as I should have been. 

“Do us! Do us!” Simon is wriggling and shouting in his eagerness to be defined as an animated horse. “I’ve got a sun and Baz has a star.”

“Boring,” Agatha says. “You are Sunset Shimmer and Baz is Twilight Sparkle, urgh.”

“So what do we do with our niche talents Agatha? Do we get powers? Will Niall be able to set off butterfly bombs? How do we make it go away?” I say slightly hysterically. 

“I’ve no idea Basil.”

“Will there be singing?” I’m almost sick in my mouth as I say it. 

“Who knows?” Agatha is enjoying this. 

**Simon**

This is epic. It is by far the stupidest thing that has happened to me and it’s not even my fault. 

No one seems too upset about it either but I dunno how the fuck we are supposed to work out what to do. There isn’t a section in the library on the application of cutie marks in modern magic.

Penny starts outlining her plan when a beautiful voice cuts straight through the air and twines itself around my brain. 

“Just what I was looking for. A group of students who are eager to help.” 

Miss Possibelf.

“Come along, we need to decorate the hall for the Yule Ball and it’s not going as well as we had hoped. I’m sure you will be able to bring it to life. Also I have work to do.”

We exchange glances but there isn’t a lot we can do. I mean she is a teacher after all. Penny sighs but nods. Her plan wasn’t urgent then. 

She dumps us in the hall with a few boxes of sad looking holly and a naked Christmas tree. It’s not going to look very festive unless we get some serious magic going. 

Penny and Baz exchange long suffering looks and start magicking up random Christmas junk to deck the halls. 

“Stop stop, that simply won’t do. We need a plan.” Agatha is honestly flabbergasted by the scatter shot approach to decorating. 

Dev and Niall want something called ‘glitter cannons.’ 

And I can feel my hip itching. I can feel something rising in my belly. I can hear a melody in my ears. I step forward and fucking sing:

_“It's time for us to come together.”_

I want to cry. But then Baz steps up next to me and takes my hand before also fucking singing: 

_“It's the only way that things will get better.”_

He’s got a lovely voice. It’s all low and deep and rich and Merlin I want to lick him. But Penny and Agatha are holding hands and I guess we have to do this now.

“ _It's time for us to take a stand.”_

I feel unaccountably happy. Like we can sort out everything in the whole world if we just keep singing. 

Dev, Nail, Keris and Trixie take the next line:

“ _So come on and lend a helping hand.”_

And just like that we are all holding hands in a circle singing like our lives depend on it.

“ _Fix it up_

_Yeah, it's all right_

_We'll get it ready by tonight_

_Mix it up_

_Yeah, help a friend_

_We'll come together in the end.”_

The hall turns into a flurry of magic and happiness and more magic. We’ve conjured a bloody montage. Between the dancing and the hugging and the impassioned singing we have done a bang up job in an unbelievably short amount of time. 

We collapse in a happy laughing pile. The hall looks gorgeous. I feel. I don’t know how I feel. Warm. Safe. Happy. 

**Baz**

I want to be horrified but I’m just happy. It’s disgusting. 

Although that was an exceptionally efficient way to get the job done, I am over the whole singing teamwork thing. It’s high time to end this nonsense. 

“Bunce, plan? I do not want to burst into song ever again ideally.”

Dev rolls over Niall and prods me, “Your voice isn’t that bad Baz. I mean you are no Ags but who is?”

I slap his hand and he gives his hurt hand to Niall for a kiss. It’s vile.

“I think it just has to play out Basil. Evil will come, we will sing at it, magic will happen. Easy peasy.” 

Agatha nods along with Penny then says,“It will happen at the dance tomorrow. Evil always loves to disrupt teenage rites of passage. Fuck knows why.”

Both Penny and I try to explain to Agatha about the power of anticipation (it’s like catnip to dark creatures) but she waves a bored hand at us and goes back to plaiting Trixie’s hair. 

Simon’s stomach makes an unearthly noise, alerting us all to the time. We rush for dinner before they close the dining room. 

Something between us has changed. Through dinner we talk over each other and eat off each other’s plates. There’s pushing and laughing and smiling. It feels like a children’s birthday party. And thank fuck because after this. After this. After this Simon and I are going to be alone and Crowley knows what’s coming. 

There is altogether too much skipping and general exuberance as we part ways on the lawn after agreeing to meet up at breakfast to discuss plans. 

But then it’s just us. In our room. In each other’s arms. 

He turns his beautiful blue eyes up to meet mine. I can see everything I’ve ever wanted in that look. Obviously it’s this moment that the magic takes over and I fucking sing. 

_“Once upon a time_

_You came into my world and made the stars align”_

Just as I’m about to set myself alight he takes over.

_“Now I can see the signs_

_You pick me up when I get down so I can shine”_

We step through a dance I swear I’ve never done. There are twirls and dips and frankly it’s hot as fuck. As we sing together: 

_“And the sound that we hear in our hearts_

_Makes a crescendo_

_And the light that ignites in the dark_

_It makes us all glow.”_

The whole room lights up with fireworks and fireflies. It’s everything.

**Simon**

“Baz, I really really really want to touch you but I don’t know if I can handle singing naked.” 

I hate myself for saying it because I want him naked. I want to finish what I started this morning.

“Snow, I would normally avoid talking anyone into naked singing but I’m going to make an exception on this occasion. I promise to stop touching you if I sing.” He has to stop talking to laugh. It’s that, it’s that silliness that wipes the fear away. 

I laugh into his mouth as I kiss him onto the bed. 

“I’ll blame you if this gets silly,” I say as I unbutton his trousers. It suddenly doesn’t feel silly at all. 

**Baz**

I wake up with a mouthful of curls and a great lump of boiling hot man draped across me. I hurt my face grinning. I can’t stop grinning. 

If I can’t wrangle my disgusting feelings I’m going to end up singing him awake. It might be nice though. A little retro Hollywood number just to smooth the transition between what we did last night and the day we have ahead of us. 

He turns his face up to me looking for a kiss. I give it to him. I’d give it all to him. 

“Morning darling, shower?” His chipper morning voice is as annoying as it has ever been but I can put that aside given the content. 

“Please, then we have to make plans over breakfast with the rest of the stable.” 

He laughs at me as he drags me to the bathroom. “There are no plans for this one love, you just have to sing what’s in your heart.” 

I slap his arse and then drag him back for another kiss.

**Simon**

We horse about all day (good right?) until it’s time to get ready for the dance. I would normally be amped up and ready to fight but I would also be on my own. Or just me and Penny. 

This time we have a team. A team of mages who seem to be using the power of magical fictional horses to sing magic into life. You know. Normal stuff. 

I’ve never been so happy. I’m giddy on it. 

Dev punched me in the arm earlier and called me ‘mate’ and I nearly cried. Keris has done my hair so it looks like curls instead of frizz. Trixie gave me and Niall some of her moonshine which made us both cough. Agatha picked out a perfect blue suit for me to wear. Like friends. 

The ballroom looks gorgeous and Possibelf gives us a nod of approval as we walk past her. It won’t be long before the trouble starts so we all get a quick dance in. 

As predicted the ground starts shaking before I’ve even danced with Trixie. 

We march out onto the lawn where a gigantic angry looking horse dragon thing is shouting about the ‘gateway to Equestria’ and ‘ruling over all the ponies’. I gave up listening to the nonsense that villains spout a long time ago. 

Instead I take Baz’s hand and Penny’s, all along the line I see my new friends joining hands. Joining forces. 

The magic rises in me and I realise this one has a dance number too. Brilliant. It’s not like everyone is watching or anything. 

Then the song bursts from me, from us all:

_“We are all together_

_Now it's better than ever_

_You can feel it_

_We are back_

_And I'm so glad that we're better_

_Better than ever.”_

The marks on our hips glow and the magic pours out, combining into a stream of light and sound. It rips a hole in the air just behind the monster. Expanding until it absorbs it completely. The power fades from us, filling the hole until there is nothing but a scorched lawn left behind. 

The shiny excited feeling drifts away from me and my hip feels raw, sunburnt. I glance over at the others and they seem deflated too. Sucked dry. Colourless. 

I’m so empty with the loss of the magic and of the friendship we’ve had over the last couple of days. I think I might even be getting a bit tearful. ThenI find myself under a pile of those same friends. All talking at once and prodding me and hugging too tight and just laughing. 

Baz kisses me and pulls me close.

“You are brilliant and ridiculous and mine.”

“You aren’t too bad yourself love, although I will miss the singing.”


End file.
